Settle Down with Me
by Scardie Kat
Summary: A girl from the Dixon's past has found shelter in Woodbury. After taking Merle in she's having a difficult time keeping her memories at bay, especially those with a certain crossbow wielding hunter. She has to make a decision on whether to stay where its safe or find the man she can't get off her mind. Daryl/OC & Philip-Governor/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still planning on writing a sequel to Damaged People, it's already started, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. It's not the most original plot, but I think it has a little something. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except Sugar!**

* * *

Her name was Sugar, because she was the sweetest girl in the place. The glitter on her skin made her sparkle like her namesake. Her artificial honey blonde hair was pulled back in pigtails with large ringlets cascading down to her shoulders. It was always a wonder how she was able to keep herself upright on the six to eight inch platforms she danced around in.

She was Merle's favorite, mostly because she was the only one in the joint that wouldn't take his shit, another reason might have been the coke he slipped her most nights in order to get free drinks. Sugar was a legacy, her mother and sister were dances at one point. Everyone in town knew where she was headed and she didn't disappoint. At the ripe age of sixteen she ran for Atlanta to try and break the mold only to come back with her tail between her legs, ready to take the stage.

"Sugar, do me a favor?" Merle slurred into her ear as she leaned against the bar.

"Fuck off, Dixon. I'm off the clock." She sighed as she pulled her sweater tighter around her to keep his wandering eyes off of her chest.

"Tomorrow's my baby brother's birthday." He told her.

"Well that's good for him, make him a cake."

"Come on, Sug. Can't you give him one of your special private parties?"

"I don't do those, Merle. You've asked me enough times to know that." She sighed as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket. "I didn't think Daryl was into this shit like you."

"Do this for me, Sugar." He whispered hoarsely as she slipped a small vile into her hand.

Sugar's eyes shut tightly as she fisted the vile. She knew exactly what was in it, and hated herself for wanting to cave because of it. Her green eyes slowly opened, catching his deep blue ones. With a slow nod, she gave him a weak smile. Her fingers trembled as she brought the cigarette to her lips and she moved out of the club and onto the street.

The next night she walked into the club with a little more wobble to her step than normal. She slumped into a chair in front of the mirror, her curls falling into her face. Any other night, she would've made sure she was in pristine form – you get more tips the better you look. Sugar remembered her mother telling her those words when she was still in middle school.

She pinned her hair back, on the sides before fixing the make up running down her eyes. A part of her wanted to admit that she wasn't nervous, that the lines she did throughout the afternoon had nothing to do with what was waiting for her at work. Any other girl would take it for what it was, a job, a way to make ends meet. Normally, she felt the same, but not tonight.

"Sugar, your boy's waiting in the diamond room." She glanced in the mirror to see one of the bouncers leaving the door.

On shaky legs she stood up and pulled her jacket off. She thanked whoever was listening that the room wasn't that far. Within ten steps she was gripping onto the velvet curtain and pulling them to the side. Before she could move into the room, a strong hand gripped her upper arm, pulling her backwards.

"I'm paying you good money, Sugar tits. Don't make me regret this." Merle said as he gave her a once over. She did her best not to flinch under her his heavy eyes.

"This ain't my first rodeo. He'll have a good time." She said as she pulled away from him, almost falling off of her heels.

Her grip on the curtain steadied her as she moved inside. If he'd been expecting her, it didn't show. The moment she came into the room, her heart nearly stopped when his clear blue eyes landed on her form. Those eyes made her feel more exposed than the skimpy outfits she wore for work.

"Jesus, I didn't know…" Daryl said as he started to get off the plush couch.

"It's okay, he told me. Wanted it to be a surprise." She said as she sat on the stage in front of the couch. A small smile graced her lips, as she lightly kicked him in the shin. "You seem surprised so I'm gonna say he got his money's worth."

"He paid you?" Daryl asked as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"In a way." Sugar pushed herself up, standing on the stage as her hand wrapped around the pole. "So birthday boy, what do you want?"

"You don't have to do this, Em…"

"Sugar," her voice cut him off sharply. "Here, it's Sugar. Come on, one dance. Pole or lap?"

"I don't…"

"There's gotta be something."

She could see him thinking it over. The way his eyes traveled over her body subtly from under his eyelashes. His thumb went up to his mouth, chewing at the skin while he thought over the options. It was difficult for her to keep the smile from breaking across her lips. She had always found him to be cute while growing up, and she was surprised at how much of the boy she knew was still evident in the man.

Finally, with a small tilt of his head, he motioned for her to come towards him. This time she did let the smile break across her face. He was more nervous than some of the youngsters she got on occasion. She couldn't touch him, not right away. This wasn't just some John that rented out the room- she'd never take it if he were. This was a guy she'd known since they were both young kids. She knew going in, which was way she'd prepared herself with a little help from Merle's stash.

Sugar placed her arms on the back of the couch on either side of his head as she slowly rolled her body over his. She'd done it a million times in her life, but she couldn't help but feel inexperienced as he turned his head to the side. His breath hit her forearm as she settled over him, standing over his legs.

"If this isn't…" she stared as she pulled away, but his hand came up to her hip.

"Turn around."

He met her gaze for a moment before she turned, leaning back against his chest. She felt him relax a little and thought that was her cue to continue her routine. As she fell against his lap, she was beginning to understand why he couldn't have her facing him. It was difficult enough when the perverts from town came in to get a dance from her, but Daryl was a friend, someone she'd known before she was Sugar.

Her hips grinded against his, as her hand wrapped around his neck and her fingers slipped into his hair. Usually, she would ignore the feel of the men hardening under her, but Sugar actually found herself increasing her speed to get a reaction out of him. For a moment she risked a glance back at him, finding his head leaned back against the chair and his eyes screwed shut. Trying to mask her frustration, she continued to move along his body until the song ended. With a sigh of relief she stood up and reached for the stage again.

"Well, I guess that's it then." She said as she adjusted her outfit. "I'm gonna go."

"We have the room for the night." Daryl said, freezing her actions.

"There's no way you could afford that." Her eyes narrowed on his. He slid forward on the chair, closing some of the distance between them.

"Merle's good at knowing the right people."

"Fuck," she let her head fall in her hands. "I can't, Daryl. I'm sorry. I'll get you another girl, but I can't do a whole night of this. I'm already losing my buzz."

"Come here." She moved off the stage to stand in front of him.

He let his eyes move over her body, taking in all the little details from the freckles on her hip to the small scar she had on her side, knees, and arms. If he thought hard enough he could probably remember being around for some of them. Glancing back up, he wasn't surprised to see her staring off to the side. If she wasn't so caked with make-up, he was sure she'd have flaming red cheeks. With cautious hands, he reached out and took hold of her slender hips.

His touch got Sugar's attention back. In the small space between them, he stood up to his full height. She was close to eye level with him in the six inch heels she wore. Her green eyes connected with his blue and for a moment she felt like she was eight years old again, realizing that boys might not have cooties after all.

For a fleeting moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but she should've known better than that. Instead he reached behind him with one hand and pulled his jacket off the back of the couch. In a swift motion he had the material behind her and wrapped securely around her shoulders. She was practically swimming in the heavy material. Standing in front of him, she waited for what he wanted her to do next. He stepped back and sat in the same spot, putting a cigarette to his mouth.

"Got one for me?" She asked as she slipped onto the couch next to him.

He passed the one already lit and put another in his mouth. Sugar let the smoke invade her senses as she relaxed into the sofa. She pulled her feet up, toeing off her heels as she folded her legs under her. Daryl glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. Reaching across him, she grabbed one of the beers off the table as sucked the bitter liquid down.

"Why'd you say yes?" Daryl finally asked.

"I owed you're brother a favor." She said as her head fell back again.

"You've gotta get off that shit." He said with a little more bite than he'd intended. She sat back up and eyed him carefully.

"Ain't really your problem is it, Dixon?"

"Might be," he said turning to look at her fully as his hand reached out and rested on her collarbone. "Used to be."

"Don't need nobody's help." She said as she pulled away, but there wasn't a lot of room on the small love seat they occupied. "Why would you want to fix me anyway? No one else in this town thinks I can do anything better. I was born into this."

"You ain't your mama."

"You ain't your daddy, either. Don't seem to help you any."

She watched his features harden at her comment, if she didn't know him as well as she did, she'd think he'd have hit her. Instead he stood, moving quickly to the curtain keeping them hidden from the rest of the rest of the club. To his credit, he gave her a moment of hesitation. She could've taken it back, said something else to make him stay, but nothing left her lips. Violently, he pushed the curtain back and stormed out of the club.

TWD

"Sugar, what happened?" She blinked away the moisture that was building in her eyes. "Hey, you alright?" Finally she was able to break away from the memories and focus on reality.

"I had a problem with one of the cars." She said as she scrubbed the little spots of oil on her arms. Moving away from the sink, she gravitated towards Philip's waiting arms. "Where've you been?"

"Went out with a small group to sweep the area, you should've been with us." He said as he ran his hand through her chocolate colored hair.

"Sorry, I had a busy day. I'll make it up to you." She said with a smile as she stood up on her tiptoes and placed her lips over his.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma tried to remember waking up in a man's arms before the world went to hell. Before the dead started walking, she never had a serious relationship. She'd slept with a lot of men. That she was used to. The way they would leer at her, brush against her, and the feel of their heavy weight on top of her, all of those were things that she knew would never leave her life even in an apocalypse.

She felt the body beside her stir and the weight of an arm tightened around her waist. Rough lips ghosted over her shoulder blade as he moved closer to her. The approving hum that vibrated against her bare back brought a small smile to her lips. She turned onto her back, staring up into his slightly heavy stare, still waking up. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he held her gaze.

"What do you have planned today?" Emma asked as she tucked away some of the hair that fell in his eyes.

"Making sure everything's settled in the town. I think Milton needed me this afternoon." He stared down at her, one hand resting on her waist as the other brushed her hair back. "But I think I can find some time to spare for you, though."

"I'd like that." She said, smiling as his lips fell against hers. He deepened the kiss, his tongue running along hers, just as there was a knock on the door. Emma let out a groan as he moved off of her and pulled on a robe on his way to the door.

She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her bare skin. It had become a never ending cycle. The small laugh that escaped her lips was more bitter than joyous. He had been married before, happily so from what little she'd heard about his life pre-biters. She wondered if this is what it had felt like. Sharing was never something she was good at, and being with Philip meant that she had to share him with the entire town.

"You have to go." She said plainly as he reappeared in the doorway to the bedroom. He smiled as he moved closer to her and placed a chaste kiss against her forehead.

"I'll find you later, try to stay out of trouble."

He dressed quickly, leaving Emma in minutes. Still securely wrapped in the taupe sheet, she padded her way through the apartment she'd begun calling home. Her eyes spotted the picture tucked away on the bookcase across the room, and she felt a pang hit her chest. He had little mementos of his past, what did she have?

Everything from her former life had been washed away the second Philip had found her outside of Atlanta. She'd probably be long dead if he hadn't of stumbled across her. Like most days, she ran her hands over the picture of the happy family before turning it around. It felt as though even from the grave she was being judged.

Emma had never wished she'd taken more pictures in her life than she did now. She wanted to remember what her sister looked like the night of prom, and small snap shots of the girls she'd worked side by side with for years. Deep down she knew they were all dead or the walking dead. There was only one person that she couldn't believe had met that end, and finding Merle had only solidified that belief. Daryl was still out there somewhere, and she could live with never seeing him again if it meant he was surviving.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl saw her beat up truck pull up in front of the house he was working on. She parked across the street and leaned against the door for close to three hours before he was able to leave. She pushed off the door when she saw him crossing the street.

It was always strange seeing her outside of her work. She had less make up on, if any at all, and a sweatshirt and faded jeans. It reminded him of when they were still in school and she'd wait by his truck for a ride home. She kept her distance until she knew he was going to hear her out, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth in order to keep it from trembling from nerves.

"I'm sorry." She said when he came to a stop in front of her. "You were looking out for me, and I forgot what that felt like. I shouldn't have said… anything. Sorry if I fucked up your birthday."

"How about a few drinks, to make it up to me?" He said as he moved around the side of the truck. Again her lip was caught between her teeth, this time hiding her smile.

"Sure, my treat."

"Ain't that what I said? Wouldn't be going if I was paying." He gave her a small smirk as she slammed the passenger door closed.

She drove to a small diner on the border of town. It was a place they had been to a lot when they were younger and hiding from their home lives. The bell chimed overhead as the door opened. Daryl's hand touched the small of her back as he steered her to a booth in the back. She slid onto the seat, surprised when he copied her actions and sat beside her.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked, as she stepped up to the table.

"Iced teas and two cheese burgers with fries," Daryl said without glancing at the girl beside him.

"That's what we used to get in high school. I can't believe you still remembered that." She offered him a genuine smile as she looked up at him.

"Emma," he started and she let a sigh escape her mouth.

"God, I hate that lecturing tone, especially from you." She suddenly realized he's sat beside her to trap her in. "Whatever you gotta say, get it over with."

"Why'd you leave Atlanta?"

"Because there wasn't anything there for me." She had said it so many times, that it was beginning to sound fake to her own ear. "It was too hard, not knowing anybody and finding a job and place to live. I wish you'd come with me."

If he was going to say anything, he never got the chance as the waitress came back and put down their drinks and food. The moment Emma took the first sip of her tea, she was instantly reminded of how she felt all those years ago sitting beside him. In the reflection of the tinted window, she could see the ridiculously large grin plastered on her face. She tried focusing on her meal, shoveling fries in order to mask her happiness.

"You need to slow down," Daryl said through a mouthful of half chewed burger. "You're starting to miss your mouth."

"What?" She glanced down the front of her shirt, seeing nothing but the tiniest of crumbs.

"Here," her heart nearly came to a full stop as she leaned closer to her. Involuntarily her eyes slid shut only to grow wide as she felt a rough swipe at the side of her mouth. Daryl threw down the napkin with a red stain on it before returning to his plate.

"Split a dessert?" Emma asked as she stared at the pies on the counter top.

"It's your money." He said, trying to remain as clipped as usual but feeling himself fail as a smirk broke across his lips.

Emma ordered a peach cobbler and to her surprise she actually had to fight Daryl for the last bite. She savored the warm sticky-sweet substance as she triumphantly pulled the spoon from her lips.

"You're such a child." He said as he tried to pull his gaze away from her. Emma smirked at him before pushing roughly against his side.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She threw down a wad of cash, his yes scanning over the crumbled ones before following her out of the diner.

"Merle's probably gone already, think you could drop me off?" He said as he pulled open the passenger door.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something." She said as she backed the truck out of the spot. "My shower's leaking and everything I do seems to just make it worse, my water bill is killing me."

"A leaky shower," he said softly as he eyed her carefully.

"What? I know if sounds like something out of a bad porno, but I'm not lying."

And she wasn't. Daryl almost laughed as he saw the small waterfall leaking from her showerhead. Emma stood in the doorway, watching as he used the few tools she had lying around the house to fix all the faucets in her bathroom. She could help the smile that crossed her face as she watched him move from one fixture to the next, making sure they were all tightened and leak proof.

"Can I pay you with a cold beer?" She asked as she held two bottles in her hands.

He took the beer and the popcorn she made as they settled onto the couch. Soon they were both comfortably lounging on her beat up sofa watching a football game. As the sun was beginning to set, Emma realized she'd have to leave this little piece of normal she'd fallen into.

"I need to get ready for work." She said as she slipped off of the cushions, taking the empty bottles with her.

"Why are you working there, Em?" He asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you see this amazing place?" She joked, throwing her hands out to the small apartment they'd spent their afternoon in. "I need to work to keep up this fabulous lifestyle."

"But why there?"

"I'm good at it. I might not be able to give you a hard on, but other guys seem to enjoy my company." She threw the bottles away and pushed passed him.

"You can do more than get groped by the assholes in this town." He caught her by the wrist and stared into her eyes.

"I'm gonna be late." She pulled away from him and started for her bedroom, her shirt already coming over her head. "You can stay here if you want. There's food and beer, and the cable works just fine."

From the living room, he could just barely make out her motions from her bedroom. If he craned his neck a little to the left he could see her sliding her jeans off her long legs. At the first sight of her navy blue lace panties he felt his pulse quicken. There were pink bows tied into the fabric on either side of her hips that matched the bra she wore.

Something about the way she looked with little makeup on, in only her underwear drew in his attention. When she was dressed up as Sugar, he just couldn't find the appeal. It was Emma that got his blood flowing south. Ever since they were teenagers, he'd had a thing for her pouty lips and bright green eyes. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the knot that had been sitting on the top of her head. Messy curls fell down her back, hiding her hands as they reached around for the clasp of her bra, he had to pull his attention away then. Moving back into the kitchen, he took out another beer and drained half of it before hearing her door open again.

"I'll be back in the morning. You can sleep on the bed if you want, doesn't really matter to me. Just don't go through my stuff, and yes, I'll know."

She pulled on a leather jacket, zipping it over her cleavage before giving him one final smile. He flopped back down on the couch, waiting for her to leave to truly be able to relax again. Daryl flinched slightly when the overwhelming scent of her perfume hit his nostrils. She leaned down and placed as chaste kiss on his cheek before grabbing her keys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the interest in this new fic guys! Please let me know what you think, any comments/concerns/construction are welcome.**

* * *

There was tension throughout the town. Early that morning, most of the men had left the safety of their walls in order to take care of a small group of survivors that had stumbled onto their community. The herd of biters that had followed was the danger everyone was concerned with. It felt like the old days when the men were shipped out to war, except this time they were battling in their front yards.

Emma did her best to keep everyone calm. She liked to think that was her job. If she wasn't anxious about Philip coming back, then the other women wouldn't worry about their men either. Not having the heart to tell them that Philip was more than capable of taking care of a few biters where others struggled.

She kept herself busy, restocking food and clothes where they were needed. There were few issues that needed to be dealt with. Without Philip around, everyone turned to her. She actually felt as though she was doing something good here, helping all these people. It was one of the most selfless things she'd done in her whole life.

"They're still not back yet." Karen said as she began to follow behind her. "How much longer do you think they'll be out there?"

"Don't worry," Emma sighed. "I'm gonna head out with a few of the guys that stayed behind."

"You can't go out there." Karen called after her as she jogged to the main gate.

As if on cue, the gates opened and the men came stumbling in. It looked as though they had taken a beating, but all of them were there. The women seemed to flock towards their loved ones glad to see them all returned safely. Emma was slightly ashamed that she didn't even have the inclination to do the same. The other townspeople cheered and congratulated their safe return as Philip made his way through the crowd towards her.

"Glad you're back safe." She said with a smile, moving into him. She leaned up and kissed him, if only for the show if would give the onlookers. "You weren't worried, now, were you?"

"Honestly," she leaned in closer to him to make sure no one overheard. "I was more concerned about the others than you. You're always gonna come back to me."

Philip's hand slipped into her hair, pulling her face towards his. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she lifted up on her toes. She knew that they had an audience, but she didn't care at the moment she didn't care.

"Everyone's fine, let's head home. I think you deserve a night in." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away.

"I'm gonna check on one thing first, then you have my full attention for the night." He gave her one last quick kiss before walking off with Martinez.

"Sugar, hold up a minute." Merle called out as she began her way back to the apartment.

"I'm busy, Merle." She said as she heard him follow her.

"Listen, sweetheart, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said turning around to glare at him.

"What you're doing with him," he began but Emma didn't let him finish.

"That's not your concern. I've been with him for a year. He's taken care of me more than any man in my life."

"Daryl took care of you." He said flatly, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "He's still out there, Emma."

"He took care of me because you dragged me down the rabbit hole." Her jaw tightened as she stared at the man in front of her. "The Governor is a good man, and he's doing something good here. I'm happy being by his side and it's none of your concern."

"Just be careful," he yelled at her as she headed back to her apartment.

"I'm always careful." She turned on him. "I don't need you watching my back, Merle. You've done nothing but destroy my life since I was a kid. First cigarette, you. First beer, you. First line of blow, you. I could've done something with my life if I wasn't so tied down by you fucking Dixon's."

"I don't remember tying you down, sweetheart. And if my baby brother did, than I owe him a more credit than I gave." Merle laughed as she continued to advance on him.

"Stop," the pained expression on her face and the unshed tears in her eyes wiped any smile Merle had on his face. "He never touched me, and the last thing I need is you reminding me."

He couldn't say more. There was plenty on his mind, but that was the first time he got a glimpse of what was going through Emma's head. Even back then, he'd seen the way she and his brother would dance around each other. From when they were kids to just before the world went to shit, they had an attraction but neither acted on it. He just couldn't figure out why.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emma pushed the door open with heavy arms. She was exhausted and her buzz was beginning to wear off. A part of her wished she'd done another line before leaving the club, knowing that if Daryl was still at her place he wouldn't give her the privacy she needed. Slipping quietly into the front door, she was surprised to see the place almost the way she left it. His jacket still lay on the back of the couch, the only indication that he was still there.

She stepped into her room, finding him passed out on her bed. The smile that split her lips brought a flutter to her stomach. Her heels were slipped off her feet as she padded into the bathroom. As quietly as she could she turned on a boiling spray. She hoped the noise wouldn't wake him. All she wanted was to wash off the feel of the men's hands on her skin.

Once rubbed raw, she swept her hair up into a bun before pulling a large t-shirt over her head. The sheets were cold against her heated skin as she slid into the bed beside him. Daryl must have felt the shift in the mattress because he shifted to the side, reaching an arm to pull her a little ways under him. His hand rested on her hip and Emma never felt safer in her life.

"Can you stay with me?" Emma whispered quietly, not wanting to hear the pleading in her voice. Daryl didn't say anything, only pulled her tighter against his body.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"You've been distant lately," Philip whispered against her ear as he stilled above her.

"Sorry," she gave a weak smile before pressing her lips back to his. "I was thinking about something Merle said. But I'm here now, with you."

Her hands run up the chilled skin of his back. He continued to stare into her eyes as if he could read every little thing that was going through her mind. Never before had she felt the need to hide something from him, but the memories that were flooding her brain lately were too intimate for even her to dwell on. She pressed herself against him, their chested connected skin to skin as he lips brushed him. Still sensing his hesitation, she rolled her hips up to meet his. She knew that if all else failed all she needed was to remind him of what he needed her for.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up surrounded by warmth. It was a nice change from the usual cold bed that greeted her in the mornings. There was a beam of light streaming in from the window, telling her it was still too early to be up, but her body was the most rested she'd felt in a long time.

She nestled into the warmth beside her. Where skin touched skin, there was a trail of fire. Sometime during the night, her shirt had ridden up and Daryl's hand was now tucked securely between her hip bone and the bed. His heart beat could be felt through her shoulder where his chest was lightly laying across back.

"I've gotta get to work." His voice was still hoarse from sleep, but Emma felt it vibrate through her body.

"You're the one on top of me." She whispered as if talking any louder would destroy the reality she woke up in.

"You gotta get up too. How else am I supposed to get there?" He sat up slowly, his hands coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes before looking over his shoulder at her. He felt a familiar heat run through his body as he took in her long legs, supple ass that was covered in a dark green lace, then the white shirt that was at least two sized too big that had ridden up to the middle of her back. "Come on, I'll start some coffee."

She groaned and slipped out of bed. Padding to the bathroom she slammed the door shut and got ready for the day. It was strange walking through her home to the smell of coffee and the soft murmur of the television. Daryl was standing between the living room and the kitchen, though they were practically the same area. He brought a cup to his lips as he watched the screen.

"Made enough for two I hope." She said walking passed him.

"There're some eggs too."

Emma felt her jaw go slack as she saw the plate set out on the counter. Tentatively, she picked up the fork and put a small amount into her mouth. She never would have expected a Dixon to make her food. A small laugh left her when she realized that it was actually good.

"Something funny?" He asked from the entry.

"No, it's really good. No one's ever made me breakfast before, unless you count the cereal my mom poured into a bowl for me."

"Just eggs." He shrugged. Emma bit her lip, knowing that he was uncomfortable and just wanting to drop the subject of their childhoods all together.

"Let's get going, you'll be late if we don't head out soon."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Emma sighed as she sat with Dr. Stevens. "I can't stay focused and I'm so tired all the time." The woman gave her a knowing look, one that made Emma's stomach roll. "Not because of that. I get enough sleep, but it doesn't seem to help."

"Have you been nauseous?" The doctor asked as she moved around the room to get supplies for the check-up.

"No, but I haven't been eating that much either lately." Emma sighed knowing she sounded ridiculous. "It's gotta be in my head. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

"You're not crazy, just a little overworked." The doctor said as she took her pulse.

"Don't tell the Governor I came to see you. I don't want him worrying about me. He has plenty on his plate, right now."

"What's been distracting you lately?" The Dr. Stevens took a seat across from her and waited.

"Memories, really. It's stupid, but I keep dwelling on the past like I might be able to go back there one day. I don't have anything from that life. Well, except Merle but he's not exactly a token memento."

"We all go through that, sweetheart." She stood and patted the patient on the shoulder before returning the tools to their proper station. "If I had anything to give you, I would, but there's limited supplies and nothing that's going to help. I suggest taking some time off. Take care of you and try to relax."

She smiled in thanks, giving the doctor's hand a squeeze before heading for the door. The Georgia heat was just beginning to give way to the cool crispness of autumn. Emma found herself longing for orange leaves and pumpkin pies.

"There you are," she turned when she heard Philip's voice behind her. The men he was walking with continued on their way while he moved closer to her. "You ran off so quick this morning I was worried something was wrong."

"Just felt a little dizzy, apparently I'm overworking myself." She smiled as his palm rested on her cheek, moving into the touch.

"Because you try to do too much."

"No more than you," she tried to defend. He took her hand, leading them through the streets. "I think it's close to my birthday. The weather's cooler, maybe September. I was born October 13, it was a Friday." She smiled up at him.

"Happy birthday, sugar." He said leaning down to kiss her sweetly. "Just don't tell me how old you are, don't wanna embarrass myself."

"I might surprise you." She stopped walking and stood in front of him.

Something came over her then, leaning up she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his lips down to hers. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, roughly fighting with his for dominance. His hands went from passively holding her waist to griping her hips and drawing her closer to him.

"Doc wants me to rest, think you should probably take me home." She panted as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

Emma sat in front of the mirror, combing out her long locks from the warm shower she'd taken. Philip appeared behind her, placing a glass of whiskey in front of her. Her green eyes locked with his in dirty mirror. She smiled at him, his head ducked down to place feather light kisses against her shoulder. A small giggle escaped her lips, but died shortly after when she caught sight of the photo sitting on the dresses across the room. He'd moved it closer, easier to see.

"I was thinking about going out on a run."

"Doc said you needed some rest." His hands weighed heavily on her shoulders as he leveled her with one of his stares.

"Just a quick one, the town over. I'll take Merle with me. It might be a good idea to get out of these walls, stretch my legs."

"If that's what you want to do." He placed another kiss on her head before turning back to the bed. "Don't go too far."

She nodded and returned her hair. She couldn't help but notice the ways his eyes lingered on the photo before slipping into the sheets. Emma took her time brushing the tangles out of her locks. The last thing she wanted to do now was fall asleep in his arms when she knew he was thinking about someone else.

"You don't think about her when we're together, do you?" She boldly asked with her back still turned.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Morbid curiosity, I guess. Maybe I'm a little selfish."

"She was my wife, of course I still think about her, but not when we're together. Not like that." Emma turned around, letting a heavy breathe escape her lips before managing a weak smile. She crossed the room and slipped into the bed with him.

"I've never been with someone like this." She said as he wrapped her in his arms, her back against his chest. "You remember when you found me, that's how I lived most of my life. I would've died if you hadn't come."

"What did you do?"

"I was a dancer." She said quietly, still feeling ashamed. "There wasn't much more to do in the shit town I grew up in. So I did what paid. Merle was the one that got me hooked on drugs. He always knew where to find the good stuff." His hand brushed her hair back, holding her tighter against him. "His brother, he saved my life, just like you did. He cleaned me up and we took care of each other. Then he left me." Her voice was moist with the building tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm not going anywhere." His lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"That's what he said too."


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone who has left a review, followed, or favorite this story. For awhile I was just posting what I already had written, but now this this increase of interest I have been writing like crazy. A very special thank you to **sweetkiwi604** for being the first the leave a review and letting me know this had potential!

* * *

"Philip," Emma called as she moved into the apartment. She held her gun in her hands, but for the life of her she had no idea where the clip went. It was probably his passive aggressive way of stopping her from leaving today.

She nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw a door cracked open on her left. In the months that she'd been practically living with him, she'd never seen the room open before. Quietly, she moved towards it, not knowing what would be behind it. Her hand reached out to push it open a little further, but her entire body seized when she heard the unmistakably dead moans.

"Oh God." She breathed when she saw the little girl in his arms.

"Emma," Philip nearly growled.

"Who is that?" She asked, glued to her spot just inside the door. "Why is there a biter in the apartment?"

"Emma, let me explain." Her eyes darted around the room, landing on the fish tanks behind her and her hands flew to her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He watched her run from the room, surprised to see her leaning over one of the chairs instead of running out of the building. "Please, make me understand."

"That's Penny, my daughter." He tried to speak as softly and calmly as possible.

"She's one of them. You can't just keep her locked up in there. That's not healthy, Philip. And what the hell are you doing with tanks of heads?"

"Emma," he took a deep breath before thinking his answer through. "You don't need to know everything."

She stood up to her full height, staring at him with wide eyes. Up to this point, she didn't want to know everything. She was happy that he took most of the burden of the town, but she never once thought that something like this could be only feet away from where she slept.

"I think I deserve to know this. I sleep here too. You're keeping a biter tied up in the room five feet from our bed. And there are severed head floating in fish tanks. That's not your normal collector's item, Philip." He moved away from her and Emma wanted nothing more than to rip an explanation out of him.

"She's my daughter." He said leaning over the sink, his shoulders slumped over. "Penny, she was bitten and I just couldn't…"

Emma crossed the room with a few tentative steps until she was wrapping her hands around his waist and pressing herself into his back. "You've gotta let them go. It's going to kill you if you keep holding onto the past. Trust me."

"I thought you were leaving with Merle this morning." He said soundly a little less defeated.

"Couldn't find the clip for my gun." At that, he moved out of her arms and went into the bedroom. She smiled when he came back with it, sliding it into place for her. "Thank you."

"I'll take care of this when you're gone." He promised as he kissed her head.

"Are you sure? I can help you… with her."

"I've got it, she's my little girl." She nodded, heading for the door. "Try to get back before sundown."

She stepped out of the building just as the town was beginning to come to life. As she moved to the gate, she smiled at the people she passed wishing them all good morning. Her heart was still fluttering in her chest. The scene she'd seen that morning was unnerving.

"Ready to go, sugar tits?" Merle asked only to get her fist in his gut halfheartedly.

"Stop calling me that." Martinez had the gates open for them, a car already waiting. "Try not to burn the place down while I'm gone." She said as she squeezed the man's hand.

Merle got into the driver's seat, starting the vehicle and moving quickly away from the town they'd been calling home. It was strange how a weight seemed to lift the further away they got. She wasn't sure where they were going, but as long as it was away from Woodbury.

She wondered if they should have taken some supplies just in case they weren't able to make it back before dark. A twinge in her gut told her that Philip never would've let that happen. If she took food or clothes, he'd think she was leaving and it had been countless months since the last time she tried that.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Merle turned off the main road and stated down the cluttered highway.

"Home," was all he said for the next six hours.

Emma relaxed into the passenger seat as they drove. She knew there was no way they would be able to make it all the way back home. The town was probably overrun by now anyway. There was nothing there for them. But her throat tightened when she saw first familiar building as he maneuvered through the main street.

"Why are we here?" She asked as he continued down the road. "Merle, what's going on?"

He finally put the car in park on a dirt road. She tried not to pull her eyes away from his profile, but she knew where they were. She swallowed thickly as she saw him move out of the vehicle. He looked almost as shaken as she was.

"There's nothing here." She called from the door. Her eyes swept over the house, it hadn't changed much since the last time she came searching for the brothers at the start of it all. "He's not here, Merle."

"Why weren't you with him?" He yelled from the porch, struggling with his own demons to even reach out for the handle. "After all that time, you two separated when the world went to shit."

"It wasn't my choice," she told him as she slowly made her way to the house.

It took her a minute, but she finally found the courage to open the door. The stale air caught in her lungs, and her eyes swam with tears – because of the dust, she told herself. There were only a handful of times that she ever came to the Dixon's home. When she was younger it was more frequently. She'd run around with the neighborhood kids and Daryl when Merle was away. It was the only time she actually saw him happy as a child. Her eyes fell on the clothes still scattered around the home, empty bottles. To anyone else it would look like it was looted, but she knew that it hadn't been touched since the last time she'd been there, frantically searching for them to help her.

"He would've made an honest woman outta you, my baby brother." Merle said as he came out from the back of the house. She hadn't seen him pass her.

"We were friends. There wasn't anything else to our relationship."

"He may've been a scared little shit, but he loved you. Always had."

"I don't wanna talk about this. What'd you come for?" She asked as she sat on one of the chairs and waited.

"You love him?" Merle asked as he moved into the kitchen and started putting bottles into his bag.

"What's it matter? He ain't here, Merle. Jesus, do you really expect me to spend the rest of my life pining for a man I kissed all of three times in my life? Yes, I loved him. He was my best friend since I can remember, but that doesn't mean that he's waiting for me somewhere."

"We looked for you, darling." Merle said as he handed her a half empty bottle of whiskey. "Tore this town apart trying to find you."

"You were too late."

"How long'd it take before you were warming the Governor's bed?" He asked taking the bottle back for a long drink.

"Three months maybe. It was just after we got Woodbury secured. We were celebrating with the few people we had in the group at the time. He's a good guy, most days." She shrugged, taking the bottle again. "He has a lot on his shoulders. It's hard taking care of an entire town."

"He's done a lot for those people." Merle agreed, thinking of the mess he was when they had found him.

Emma picked a shirt up off the floor and fisted it in her hands. She'd spent at least a week here when the outbreak first happened. Every day she thought they would show up and protect her like they had her whole life.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Stay in the truck." Daryl said as he stepped out. The only reason he'd even let her pull up to the house was because he didn't see his dad or brother's car there.

"It'll be faster if I help. They're not here." She said as she moved out of the truck and met him on the porch.

The last time she'd been here was when she was a teenager, just before she left to try her luck in Atlanta. His hand reached out for hers, pulling her further into the house. Just like when they were younger, there was a moment of hesitation before he opened his bedroom door for her. A smile crept onto her face as she followed him in.

"You know, out of all the times you've had me in this room, never once have you tried to cop a feel." She mused as she helped in throw clothes into a bag.

"Why? I can do that anytime, all I have to do is go down to the club." At that her fist came out and hit him in the shoulder. A small chuckle left his lips as he smirked at her. "Didn't think you were that kind of girl, plus we were kids."

"Maybe I wasn't that type of girl, but I'd make an exception just for you." They locked eyes for a minute, green staring into blue. She couldn't be the first to look away, but under his gaze she was always uneasy.

"Come on, I got what I need." He said throwing the bag over his shoulder. As he passed her he bolding threw his hand out and gave her ass a quick slap. A shocked breath escaped her mouth before she followed after him.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to head back." Emma said as she sat the bottle down with only a drop of dark liquid at the bottom. "He wants us back by sundown. We're already pushing it on time."

"You really got a thing going with him, don't you? Bend to his every wish," Merle laughed as he tipped the bottle to his lips.

"I fucked him because I could." She said. "After that, it was just easy. Having someone like that in your life makes a world like this seem better."

"You're not the only one he's got." Emma eyed him carefully, looking for the lie, hoping for it. "Ashley, that little assistant of his…"

"Stop," she almost hissed. "He ain't no angel, but I don't need to know what you boys talk about when you work. The town thinks he's mine, and that's what matters."

"Didn't take you for the sharing type."

"My last job was having horny men slip dollar bills into a g-string. It was a good day when one of them didn't cum on me." She sighed, pushing herself up off the chair. "How do I even know you're telling the truth, or that he was when he told you that?"

"Open your eyes Emeline."

"Let's go." She said picking up the bags and heading for the car.

Merle was slow to follow. She slid into the driver's side, waiting for him to get in. Her hands were trembling as she gripped the steering wheel. If he noticed he didn't say anything. She got the car back on the road, glad that he decided to open another bottle and not continue in conversation.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emma smiled at the bartender, picking up the pitcher of beer. It wasn't as crowded as it usually was at this time of night, but that's probably because of the rain pouring down outside, less people tended to leave their homes in weather like that.

"Hey baby, why don't you give me and my boys here a little show." One of the guys next to her asked, slurring slightly.

"I'm off the clock boys, maybe next time." Emma tried to brush off their drunken interest. She was used to this sort of thing.

"Come on, Sugar. We'll give as good as we get." One of the guys stood up, pressing against her and backing her into the bar. "Promise you'll like it."

"Get off me, asshole." She said pushing away from him.

He pulled her back, spilling a majority of the beer on her. Before she could retaliate, Daryl was already slamming he guy on top of the bar. His nose bloody and his eye swelling, Emma glanced at the other guys thankful that they stayed out of it. If there was one thing said about the Dixons, it was not to mess with them in a bar fight.

"Don't fucking touch her again." He growled.

"Daryl," Emma said softly as she pulled on his arm. "Leave him, I'm fine."

He let her pull him out of the bar. She sent an apologetic look towards the bartender before dragging him out into the rain. It didn't bother her much now that her shirt was already soaked through. He was practically vibrating with anger, and she thought he'd pull the door off its hinges when they finally made it back to her apartment.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Wash this beer off me. Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

"I'm fine." He grit out as moved to get a beer from the fridge.

"They were just drunk," she said. "It's not the first time it's happened. Hazard of the job."

"Get cleaned up."

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. The warm water felt good on her chilled skin. She felt the tension leave her body as the hot spray beat down on her. The shower head hadn't worked that good since she first bought it. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about the man just outside the door that had weaseled his way into her life so easily.

After a few minutes she finished up, moving into her room to slip on some panties and a shirt. Her smile grew when she realized it was one of his, in only a few days his clothes were all over her room matching her own mess.

"You can go in now," she said from the hallway. He lazily looked up at her from his spot on the couch. "It'll relax you."

"I'm fine." He repeated, slurring from either sleep or the bottle in his hand.

"Thank you," Emma said as she folded herself onto the couch next to him. Her hand wrapped around his and she felt him rest his head on top of hers. "Remember when we were in middle school and that kid laughed at me because my mama cut my hair all choppy."

"I got suspended for punching him in the mouth." Daryl smiled at the memory.

"That night, I kissed you. Thought you were some kind of hero for what you did."

"You scared the shit out of me," he admitted. "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too." She smiled, squeezing his hand and standing up. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

He obediently followed her, sitting on the side of the bed that had been designated as his after the weeks he'd been staying with her. Emma rubbed lotion on her hands and legs, pulling her slightly wet hair into a bun before pulling the covers back. She slipped into the bed just as he was pulling his shoes off and stepping out of his pants. He hesitated when he reached for his shirt.

"You ain't sleeping in that shirt. It'll ruin my sheets." He glanced behind him, surprised to see that she had her back turned to him, flipping the light off before lying back down. In the dark he was less self-conscious.

The morning light woke him up slowly, the weight of her wrapped around him familiar now. His fingers curled through her hair that had come loose during the night. The smell of honey surrounded him. The blonde locks wrapped around his fingers, he remember when she had dark almost chocolate colored hair. It had made her green eyes all the more stunning.

"Morning," she said as she nestled closer into his chest.

"It's almost two." He said, smiling down at her.

"Guess we needed the sleep." She mumbled, her hand slipping over his stomach.

They lay together quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. She absently traced patterns across his skin as his fingers played with her hair. Finally, he pulled her a little closer.

"I need to get up." She sighed as she moved away from him. "Told Abby I'd cover her bar shift this afternoon, she's got a doctor's appointment. Probably chlamydia again."

"You're going to work now?" He asked as he rolled out of bed to follow her.

"Yeah, I'm not dancing tonight. Running the bar is easier, make the drinks then pass them off for the waitresses to deal with. Plus there's a big barrier between me and groping hands."

Emma wasn't sure why he was so upset about her leaving, something to do with those guys last night was the best bet. But she couldn't let something like that hurt her. She'd dealt with plenty of assholes like that through her years. She pulled on some tight jeans and one of her usual sequined bras, a part of her didn't even register that he was still sitting on the bed behind her. It gave her a slightly terrifying feeling knowing that they had become so comfortable around each other.

"Hey there, Sugar Tits." Merle yelled over the bar. Emma tried no hold back her groan. "Haven't seen you in a while, don't you need something from me?"

"Nope, got all I need." She sighed as she continued pouring drinks. "Don't you have a job or something?"

"My baby brother takes care of all that shit." Merle said as he finished off his beer. "But I haven't seen much of him around either."

"He's been staying at my place." Emma said as she hefted the large tray of drinks in her arms and moved around the bar. "It's been almost three weeks, surprised you're only just noticing."

He watched her walk around the darkened club passing out the drinks. Never in a million years would he have imagined his brother moving in with someone like her. Sure they'd known little Emma for years and it was always obvious to Merle that his little brother had a thing for the girl, but it still surprised him to know they were already staying at the same place. It wasn't like Daryl to take that kind of initiative with any woman, even someone he liked as much as Emma.

A loud crash of glass broke him of his reverie, and his eyes quickly fell of Emma's frame bent of on the floor surrounded by a group of guys. Without thinking, he was already heading in her direction, fists balled and seeing red.

Emma sat in her truck, hands trembling in her lap as she waited on the side of the street. A part of wished she'd been allowed to finish out her shift so then the sun would have at least gone down a little. The clear sky and blaring sun made all the new imperfections on her skin all the more visible. Finally, she worked up enough courage to slip out of the car.

"Hey Dixon, your girl's here." One of the other guys working on the site yelled out.

It didn't take long to see Daryl moving out of the almost finished building. The moment her eyes landed on him, she felt the salty stream rolling down her face. She knew that he was going to be furious with her. His lazy walk steadily turned into a full out run to her as he caught a glimpse of the new bruises and bandaged arms. Only a few feet away from her, he practically stopped.

"I'm sorry." She was able to rasp out between her tears. "It was just some young assholes that were wasted and they knocked the drinks over. I fell. It wasn't anything bad, not until Merle got involved then I tried to pull him off and there were just fists everywhere."

"Merle do this to you?" He asked as his body tensed up.

"No," she barely whispered as her head shook. "He stepped in to protect me. I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that?" He asked as he moved closer, carefully looking over her bruises.

"He got arrested with the guys. I tried to tell them that he was just defending me, but he broke some guys arm are there was something about assault and a record…" Her voice was trailing off as he stepped into her.

His hands carefully took her neck, slowly moving her head in order to see all the damage done. She could see him containing his rage. A small part of her was thankful for that if only because she needed him with her.

"Don't move," he said as he ran his thumb over a cut on her cheek. Her eyes slipped closed as a hiss of pain crossed her lips, before her eyes opened wide as she felt his lips against her. "Sorry." He said moving away from her.

Emma took hold of his shirt, pulling him back to her. Her arms slipped around him as she leaned up and returned his kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**This has to be one of my favorite chapters I wrote for this story. I hope everyone else enjoys it too!**

Emma sped down the street, glad that her companion had fallen asleep hours ago. She hated when he brought up his little brother. It had taken her days to realize that he wasn't coming back for her. Most of that time she'd spent curled up on the floor of his house, passing the time with the little bit of drugs she knew Merle had stashed and the alcohol that was always present in the house.

The sun had long since gone down, and she knew that if Merle was awake he would've made her stop for the night, but all she wanted was to keep going. The feel of the open road in front of her was freeing. Knowing there was still a full can of gas in the trunk made all the small detours worth it.

When the sun was finally breaking the horizon again, she managed to find a decent spot to pull over. Making sure the car was hidden from the road, she moved into the trees. It would only take her a few minutes, but she knew her knife in her hand. She relieved herself before heading further into the woods thankful to find a small creek.

"Hey, are you alone?" A voice called out to her, causing her to freeze for a moment as she felt the chilling water run down her face. It had been a long time since she met other survivors.

Emma turned around slowly, making sure she tucked her knife back into her belt before turning to face the voice. She was surprised to see a tall, young brunette standing on the other bank of the water. Behind her were two men, one an Asian man and another larger black man. They didn't seem threatening, but these days it was hard to tell who your enemies were.

"My brother's in the car just up the road. We've been heading out of town, just stopped to refresh a little." Emma tried to seem as innocent as possible. The way the men were watching her made her assume that they'd had their own misfortunes with the living.

"If just the two of you?" The Asian man asked taking a step closer to the brunette.

"Yeah, we're all we got left." She smiled. "I should head back, he's not all that patient."

"You know we could…" The woman started again, but was cut off abruptly by the man beside her.

"Thanks, but we're just fine on our own. Wouldn't want to impose on you folks." Emma slowly began to back away. "I'd stay east of here though. We came across a few unfriendly types back that way. There are a lot of biters around here too. My advice is to find someplace to up north."

"Too many walkers," the man said as he moved closer to the water. "They pushed up this way."

"Sorry to hear that. Good luck."

"Hey wait, what's your name?"

"Sugar, my mama had a bit of a sweet tooth and no originality." She smiled sweetly at them, just like she'd practiced all her life.

"I'm Glenn, this is Maggie and T-Dog back there." They all gave her nod as introduction.

"Is it just you three?" Emma wondered as she glanced around them quickly.

"We have more waiting back on the road." Maggie sounded a bit hopeful.

"That's too bad, smaller groups are the best for traveling. You get more than five or six and you need a place to call your own. Too many bodies to have on the road."

"Sound like you got some experience in that." T-Dog finally spoke up, eyeing her carefully trying to break down her lie.

"I was with a group, there were about ten of us. We got overrun. It's easy when there's nowhere to run to. Now it's just me and my brother. Toughest son of a bitch I know, and the only one I can rely on."

"You know any good places? Secure buildings around here?" Maggie asked as she gripped Glenn's arm.

"As far as I know, everything around here belongs to the dead. Sorry, hope you guys find something soon." With that she turned and started back the way she came.

"Sugar, hold up." She was surprised to see Glenn crossing the water and heading in her direction. Instinctively she reached for her knife. "We have a kids, a pregnant woman. I can tell you got somewhere to stay. You don't look like you've been on the road. Not like we have."

"I'm sorry, but there's nowhere. It's not safe around here. Please if you're group is that vulnerable, head out of town. That's the best I can do."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Glenn asked as he took hold of Emma's arm.

She jerked out of his hold, eyeing the other two still on the other side of the creek. "There's a prison, not far. The last I checked it was overrun, and you'll probably lose people taking it over, but if you can at least get through the gates, you can stay a few nights. I'm not promising anything, but it might be something to look into."

"You can come with us, the more people the better right?"

"No, my brother doesn't play well with others. That's why we're on our own." She glanced behind her to make sure Merle wasn't on his way to find her.

"We've met those types before, we've managed just fine."

"You're a persistent son of a bitch." Emma laughed, running her hands through her hair. "If we don't find someplace soon, maybe we'll turn back see if you're still in the area."

With that she moved away quickly, pushing branches out of her way until she was in sight of the car, thankful to see Merle still passed out in the passenger seat. As quickly as she could, she got the car back on the road. It wasn't long before she was speeding passed the prison she was told Glenn about. She could still remember the arguments she'd had with the men back at Woodbury about it. It was probably the most secure structure around, but it wasn't a home. She'd take safe over comfortable any day.

"It's a damn same." Merle sighed, his voice hoarse of the alcohol and probable hangover he was nursing. She turned to catch him eyeing the fenced in building as well surrounded by the dead.

"Please don't start that argument up again. We've already circled back to it dozens of times, Woodbury's home."

Again he slipped into silence. Emma was thankful, she didn't want to say anything about the people she'd met or the fact that she told they a viable way to survive in the area. Merle would be angry, but if Philip ever found out, they'd probably be dead. A group that size, able to survive with children and a pregnancy, meant they were well equipped and capable of making life difficult for the town if they weren't at least half as friendly as the three she'd met.

"We were gonna come after you two." Martinez said as he opened the gate to let the car in. Emma rolled her eyes at the thought.

"It was a night, nothing we can't handle. Now all I want is a hot shower and some food." She could see some hesitation in his eyes, but she left the men anyway. A part of her wanted to head for her old apartment, spend some time on her own, but she knew that he'd come find her the minute he knew she was back anyway.

She moved into the building, stopping just outside the door. The knob turned, but for the first time, she wasn't able to push it open. The only time she knew him to lock the door was when they were in the room together. For a moment her throat got tight, he was supposed to be taking care of Penny while she was away.

"Philip," she yelled banging on the door. "Open up, Philip."

The door swung open with her fist poised in the air. "You're back."

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "We lost track of time, and the roads back were blocked."

"You must be starving." He said as he pushed her into the hallway and down the hall.

"I'll live, I wanted to shower first." She gave him a little smile as she maneuvered around him and back into the apartment. He was following behind her, and nearly ran into her as she came to a dead stop inside the room.

"I'm glad you're back, Emma." Ashley said with a smile as she was picking up her jacket. "We were all worried, planning a group to go look for you two."

Emma couldn't say anything. Her eyes were glued to the bedroom as she heard the other woman move out of the apartment. He closed the door behind her, locking it before returning to where Emma was standing.

"Sugar," he started with his hand reaching around her waist.

"Don't call me that." She said pushing away from him. "How long? How long have you been fucking her?"

"Emma it wasn't like that." He said, having the audacity to even laugh at the thought.

"You're lying. And why not, you're good at it. I've seen you do it a million times before, but never to me. You asshole." She said pushing passed him and heading out the building.

"Emma wait," he called after her and catching her arm as she headed into the street.

"No, I'm not that girl anymore. When you found me, I was a miserable piece of shit, but you helped me get back on my feet. That doesn't give you the right to treat me like this. You wanna sleep with Ashley, go ahead, but don't expect to have me too."

She continued down the street ignoring the few stares she received and headed back to the car. She slid back into the driver's seat before staring at the men in front of the gate. "Open it, or I'll take you out with it." She threated as she turned the engine over.

"Let her go." She heard the Governor call out to the men. When she was through the gates and back on the road, she was able to let the tears fall down her face.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"I got us a pizza." Daryl announced as he moved into her apartment. The second he stepped inside he was assaulted by the smell of chemicals. "Emma."

"I'll be out in…three more minutes." Her voice muffled by the bathroom door she was behind.

He tried not to let his curiosity get the better of him, and headed into the kitchen. She was taking longer than the three minutes, and he decided that he wasn't going to wait on her. Taking a few slices for himself and grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat down in front of the television. At the sound of the shower kicking on, he couldn't help but call out to her again.

"Almost done." She yelled over the spray of water. Five minutes later she walked down the hall with a towel rubbing through her hair. "What do you think?"

Glancing at her for a second, he was sure what she was talking about. That was until he looked up at her smiling face and almost lost his breath when he saw her emerald eyes gleaming back at him, framed by dark dripping locks of hair. "You changed your hair."

"Thought it was time for a new start, plus it's easier to take care of. I don't have to hide my roots anymore." She laughed as she went to the kitchen to pick up a slice of pizza.

Sitting together on the couch, she couldn't help but think back to the day he'd kissed her. It had been almost five days, her wounds were almost completely healed now only slightly bruised, but he hadn't touched her since.

"I'm gonna move to Atlanta." She blurted out, staring ahead at the images on the screen instead of his reaction. She wasn't all that shocked when it went black and she shifted closer to her.

"You're leaving?" He sounded a little hurt, but didn't show it on his face.

"In a week, I already found an apartment. It ain't the best, but a place to stay. There are some restaurants, bars around that I can get a job at." He nodded, looking down at the floor. "I want you to come with me."

He didn't say anything, but finally looked up at her. Emma waited to hear a reaction, something that told her what he was thinking. Her heart was pounding against her chest. He moved closer, reaching out and running his fingers through her now dark hair.

"Promise me, you won't go back to stripping." He said looking into her eyes with a seriousness that sent a chill down her spine.

"Never again. I'm done with that and the drugs, I'm done with that life." She told him, reaching out and pressing her forehead against his. "Please, come with me Daryl. We can both get a fresh start."

He nodded against her, pulling her closer by tugged on the back of her head until his lips were moving over hers. Emma moaned at the contact before she was sliding closer to him, straddling his lap. Her fingers slipped into his hair as she felt him smile against her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"Emmy," Daryl whispered against her ear. She only stirred slightly, burrowing further into the warmth of the bed. "I'm heading back to the house, getting the rest of my stuff."

"It's early." She groaned as she moved away from him. He laughed as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"I'll be back in an hour." He said, kissing her exposed shoulder before leaving their home.

It was around the third hour that Emma began to worry. After he'd left, she felt too alone to stay in bed. It was empty without him next to her. She'd showered, cleaned, packed a few things. Her nerves were slowly getting more and more frayed as she flinched with every noise from outside. Finally she grabbed her keys and headed for her truck.

Her heart was in her throat as she drove to the limits of town. She couldn't even begin to think about what would be keeping him this long. He didn't have enough things to take this long to pack up, but if his father was home that was a whole new set of complications. She didn't realize how fast she was driving until her tires began to spin up the gravel driveway. When the truck came to a stop, she stepped out felling her blood run cold when she saw another truck in the driveway.

"Is that you, little Emaline?" A voice called from the shed off to the side. She almost ran in the opposite direction when she saw Daryl's uncle walking towards her with his hands full of hunting rifles.

"Yeah, I was looking for Daryl. Is he here?"

"Inside with the old man, their packing up. We're heading out to the cabin for a few days."

Her eyes left the man when she heard the door open. Tears stung her eyes when she saw the look of defeat on Daryl's face. She wanted to move towards him, but she was glued to the spot halfway between her truck and the other.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" He asked as she moved towards her.

"You're going hunting?" She asked, trying her hardest to mask the tremble in her chin. "For how long?"

"I'm sorry," he reached out for her but she moved a step back.

"You're not coming, are you?"

"Daryl, get your ass in the truck." They looked over to the older men starting the engine.

"It'll be for a few days. I'll be back." He tried to tell her.

"You're never going to leave him, or Merle. Why can't you let yourself be happy?" She asked as the tears began to roll down her eyes. "Weren't you happy, with me, because I was?"

"Get home, I'll see you in a week." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting into the waiting truck. His father barely waited for him to close the door before taking off towards the road. Emma knew that was probably the last time she'd see him.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"You did what?" Emma asked through gritted teeth. It had been a month since she'd left the Governor's bed. After spending a day or so on the road, she'd come back knowing it was the only way she was going to survive.

"We found two women." Merle said. "One was from the group I was with outside of Atlanta."

"I think you should talk to them, show them around town." The Governor said from across the room. She had been trying to be a civil around him as possible, in a world like this it was difficult to avoid someone.

"They're going to stay?" She asked surprised.

"Maybe, you're the best at knowing what others are thinking. Let me know what you think of these two." He said moving closer, but still keeping the other men and a table between them.

"Since when do you need me to tell you who's worthy of joining our community?"

"Just do this for me, sugar." He said with that charming smile of his that still made her knees weak.

Now she was walking with the two new women. It didn't take her long to know Andrea was in awe of their set up, while Michonne was as skeptical as Emma had been in the beginning.

"It's not so bad here, especially after being on the road for as long as you." Emma said. "It might be smart to stay for a few days, weeks, just to get some rest."

"How long have you been here?" Andrea asked, watching her carefully.

"Since the beginning, the Governor and I with a handful of others found this place and set it up."

"You sleeping with him?" Michonne finally spoke up, stepping closer to the other two women.

"Nope," Emma said easily.

"Merle said that you knew him before all this happened, did you know his brother?" Andrea started trying to break the awkward tension between the other two.

"Yeah, I knew him." She said simply before shaking herself out of the conversation. "I should let you two get settled. If there's anything you need just ask. I hope you decide to spend a few days here."

She left the two new survivors in the street, smiling when she heard them begin to argue when they thought she was a good enough distance away. It didn't matter to her one way or the other if they decided to stay. The people that came in were either praising Woodbury's safety or cautious of the reinforcement. She'd learned a long time ago not to get attached to anyone that came through the gates, she just never thought that all she'd have in her life was Merle Dixon.

"What's that?" Emma asked as she snuck up behind Merle.

"Why you so damn nosy girl?" He quickly stuffed the mystery object back in his pocket before turning to her. "Shouldn't sneak up on people neither."

"I wanted to talk to you, privately." She said nodding in the direction of her apartment building.

He followed her across the street, silently waiting for her to start talking. He was losing patience by the time she opened her apartment door. She went to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water and watched him.

"You going to look for Daryl?" She asked, not surprised when he ignored her and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Merle, I need to know if you're leaving."

"I don't know." He said his voice barely audible. "Not sure where he could be, it's been eight months."

"He won't let you leave, will he?" She asked as she kept her eyes glued to her glass. "The bastard just wants to control people, once you grow a pair all he wants is to cut them off."

"Guess you two really are out of the honeymoon stage."

"I don't know what we are, but I know that he won't let me out of those gates, not alone. And watching him with these new women, all I can think about is the way he acted with me in the beginning. I don't think he ever really cared."

She sighed before moving further into the room. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she sipped at her glass, letting her thoughts runaway with her. She hadn't even realized Merle had taken a seat beside her until his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. In all the years she'd known him, he'd never been one to offer up comfort.

"We'll find him." He said softly.

"I don't know if I want to anymore. What would we do, bring him here? He'd get to work alongside you and the Governor. I'm not sure if I'd be okay with that. You know, he's no better than your old man." She said getting up angrily. "He may not have laid a hand on me or anyone else, but he needs control and he'll do anything to make sure he keeps it."

Merle stood up, carefully stepping close to her and placing a kiss on the side of her head. He chugged down the last of his liquor, before moving for the door. "I'm going out with the guys later, we're gonna try to find that soldier's group."

Emma nodded, knowing full well what was going to happen when those soldiers were found. A small part of her wished she could go back to wearing her rose colored glasses, and live the way she was before in a blissful dream-world. She sighed again, reaching up to rub at her pounding temples.

"You need to stay off your feet for a few days." Dr. Stevens sighed as she pulled the thermometer out of Emma's mouth, while the woman leaned back on the examination table.

"I have been off my feet. For a month I haven't done anything but help out around town."

"That's still too much, Emma. You're working yourself too hard, and your body isn't happy about it. When you first showed up, I remember how sick you were. Just because you've quit the habit doesn't mean it's completely out of your system, honey. The damage is already done."

"I know that, believe me. I just don't know what else I'm supposed to do besides lying on my ass." Emma sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I don't have the kind of tools that would help me see what's going on in your body." Dr. Stevens moved around the room, and Emma felt her stomach roll at the thoughts running through her mind.

"Fine, you win. I'll take it easy. Stay off my feet and try to relax a little more."

"Don't worry doc, I'll make sure she spends a few days in bed." Emma's eyes narrowed as she saw the Governor standing in the doorway casually as if he'd been waiting the entire time.

"Good, make sure she eats and drinks a lot of water."

He nodded, watching Emma as she walked out of the room. After talking a little more with the doctor he was behind her in seconds. His hand came to rest on her lower back as he steered her out of the building. Emma knew better than to make a scene in the middle of town in the afternoon, there were too many people around to witness. Instead, she remained silent as he walked her to his apartment building. Once she was inside, she turned around, hand flying our and connecting with the side of his face.

"You don't get to do that anymore." She hissed at him. "I'm not yours to coddle."

"Sugar, we should talk about this." He said, keeping to his spot near the door.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I want you back, not just to warm my bed-though I do miss that, but you were good to have by my side. Milton's not cut out for the hard decisions and Merle's more action than thinking."

"You want me to stand by you like nothing's changed." She asked as she moved to lean against the sink. "You killed those soldiers for their supplies. Penny is still locked up in that room, and you have heads bobbing around in fish tanks. Honey, there's something broken in you and I don't think I can watch you take this town down."

"If you're with me, nothing's going to destroy this town." He told her as he cautiously stepped closer to her. "You're a good influence, Emma."

"You need to include me in everything. Nothing happens without me knowing about it." She told him flatly moving back towards the door. "And you stop calling me Sugar, or I put a bullet in your knee cap."

"Whatever you say, darling." He gave her a smile as he watched her leave the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma smiled as she watched the kids running around the yards. She couldn't hide the fact that she absolutely loved these days. It was something normal that brought everyone together. It was one of the only days she looked forward to in the hell world they lived in.

"You know, I think you only smile when we all get together like this." Milton said as he handed her a glass of cold water. "I'm glad you came up with it."

"Didn't take too much convincing." She said as she glanced over to where the Governor was talking with a few people. "Everybody loves a good party, Milton. Even you have to admit you're having fun.

"I do find it enjoyable." He said with a smile.

"Good, now excuse me while I try to wrangle up something to eat, I'm starving."

Emma sat at one of the picnic tables, laughing with the families around her. She was surprised by how at ease she felt. It had been too long since she was able to calmly sit and enjoy time with the other people in town. This was what she always thought living in a small town should feel like, not the hell that she'd grown up in. In this place she was looked at with respect. She was seen as a sister, aunt, friend.

"You've been with him from the beginning haven't you?" Andrea asked as she stood next to Emma. The brunette stood up and moved further away from the table, not wanting to share too much with too many.

"Almost, he found me about two weeks into the outbreak. It was just him and Milton at the time. For the life of me I don't know why they picked me up."

"I'm sure they had their reasons, look at what you've been able to do." Andrea said. The amazement in her eyes made Emma wonder just how bad it had gotten for those still trying to survive on the road. She wasn't sure why, but she flashed back to the small group she'd met at the creek months ago.

"I didn't do it alone. Excuse me," Emma sighed as she watched Milton and Merle follow the Governor back inside. "It's never good when those three are left alone."

Emma slipped into the apartment behind Merle. She didn't say a word as she listened to the men discuss postponing the event that night. It took a lot of strength not to jump in, but she noticed that the Governor did glance in her direction.

"How long do you need?" He asked.

"Ten days," Milton's direct answer was enough to put Emma into motion.

"No way. I worked too hard to set this up for you to postpone it." She went to stand between the two men. "You can start you experiment in the morning, tonight you're just going to have fun."

With that she walked out of the apartment, feeling a little more like her old self as she heard the men following behind her. Stepping back out into the festivities she felt the Governor follow her. After he'd deposited the drinks, he moved next to her and slipped an arm around her waist.

"I'm glad this came together for you." He said quietly. "You seem happy."

"I am," she sighed allowing herself a moment of civility and let her arm come around his back as well. "Sorry if I've been a bitch lately, but you deserved it."

"You keep me on my toes, Emma. That's what I always loved about you."

She felt his hand slip a little lower on her side, and give her hip a squeeze. It took a lot for her to not push out of his embrace and pull the entire towns attention towards them. Her fingers fisted his shirt, nails digging into the material. It would be too easy just to fall back into his arms. She knew there was no way for her to trust him again.

"You like her don't you?" She finally broke their silence.

"Who?" He turned, bringing her body with him and placed her in front of him. She tried to keep some distance between them, but his arms were stronger.

"Blondie, Andrea."

"She seems to be the more reasonable one." He said as his eyes glanced in the new woman's direction.

"She looks like your wife," Emma boldly stated. "Maybe it's your chance to have a family again."

"Could've had that with you." He said, staring down at her. Emma felt her breath catch in her throat. Never before had she felt so trapped by him.

"Em," Martinez called out as he jogged down the street. She broke her gaze away and pushed out of his embrace to meet the man. He eyed her and nodded for the Governor to follow them.

"We got a problem." He said. "The biters for tonight, the new girl the crazy one, killed them." Emma rolled her eyes, sighing heavily as she thought through their options.

"Can you deal with her please?" She snapped at the Governor. "Kick the bitch out if she wants to leave so bad. I'm taking the guys out to the screamer pits to get some more."

"Should you go? Merle can handle it." He stepped closer to her, placing his hand on the side of her neck. "Remember what the doctor said."

"I'm fine. I can handle a few biters." She yelled as she walked away, grabbing Merle's arm as she passed him.

She was quiet on the drive out of town. It was the first time she was able to leave after her fight with the Governor. Sitting in the passenger seat, she could still feel his hands on her from only an hour earlier. It was making her sick thinking that she almost let him have her again. She was so susceptible to his charm that it unnerved her.

"Why don't you stand back, Princess and let us handle this." Merle said as she started yelling at the other men. She didn't argue, instead standing off to the side as she watched them fumble around with the bagged biters.

She saw Milton reach out for one, the other men standing and watching. She knew that he wasn't ready to handle one on his own, even if he was wearing that ridiculous jacket. After it reached out and bit into the plastic, Emma stepped in and pulled the dead woman away, shoving a knife into her skull.

"Can we stop fucking around please?" She stumbled away, feeling her legs shake as she moved to lean against the truck.

After getting back to town, she let the men handle putting the biters back in the cage. She found herself back in the clinic, searching through the drawers. The lights were off, not wanting to draw any attention to her riffling around where she wasn't supposed to. It would be easier if she'd just go and ask Dr. Stevens for help, but the last few visits seemed pointless.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or are we gonna keep playing dumb?" The woman asked as she moved through the door. "Emma."

"I just needed some aspirin." She said pulling the packet out and heading for the door. "Sorry to bother you, but my head is killing me and I want to be able to stay out tonight."

"Okay, next time just ask. I know where everything is and you don't have to come in here and make a mess."

Emma nodded, moving out of the room and leaving the building. It was beginning to get dark, and people were flocking to the other side of the town. The music was already playing and she knew that some people would notice her absence, but she moved towards her apartment anyway.

She was ten minutes late, Merle and Martinez already fighting by the time she was weaving through the bodies. Spotting Milton first, she slipped in beside him avoiding the urge to glance in the direction of Philip's voice. She had seen him standing with Andrea when she first arrived, but she didn't want to think about the two of them now.

"If you hate it that much, you don't have to stay." She yelled over all the noise. Milton simply gave her a small smile.

"What about you, you're never late to these things." He glanced over her for a minute.

"We'll talk later." She told him, joining in with the crowd and cheering on her brother. After the fight, she was smiling from ear to ear, running down to meet Merle. She threw her arms around his neck, surprised when he wrapped his arm around her to hug her back. "Thanks you this, it was amazing. Everyone seemed to enjoy it."

"It was fun sugar. You done a good thing."


	10. Chapter 10

Emma leaned against the counter in the Governor's apartment. He, Merle, Milton, and some of the other lower level enforcers were all sitting around the table discussing going after Michonne. She hadn't been that big a fan before, but she knew the moment they went looking for her she was as good as dead.

"Is she really worth all this?" Emma asked as she rolled a cool cup of water against her neck. "You want to follow her into the red zone for what? Is she really that much of a threat?"

"She knows where we are, she could come back." The Governor said simply.

"Fine, if you thinks it's that important, than I want to go."

"No, I won't let you do that."

She bit her lip, holding back the argument brewing in throat. The other men watched them, waiting to see if she'd stand up to him, but she disappointed them by raising the glass to her lips. They went on with the planning, practically ignoring her presence. It was strange. She could still remember what if felt like to stand beside him during meeting like this. Even then she wouldn't say a word, but she'd still be wrapped in his arms held against his chest.

When the rest were leaving, she pushed off the counter and started to follow. The Governor reached out, wrapping a hand around her arm to pull her back to him. "We need to talk about some things before you go."

"Like what?" She sighed moving away from him.

"The fact that you raided the medical office the other night." He said, pulling a chair out to watch her. "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Had a headache," she sat across from him making sure she kept distance between them.

"You haven't been yourself lately. I just want to make sure everything is okay, Emma. You're important to people here."

"I know, and I'm taking care of myself, have been for a long time. I don't need you keeping tabs on me." She left, letting the door close roughly behind her.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emma moved up the yard slowly. It was probably the slowest she'd moved since the dead started walking. The drive over had seen very few corpses ambling around, which meant that she could take her time walking up to the familiar home. The spare key was still hidden under a pot that used to house some kind of plant that the men had let die soon after its purchase.

She was assaulted by the familiar, yet unappealing smell. It was musty, smoke, and alcohol. The door wasn't the best barrier between her and a horde of hungry dead, but she knew it was better than most. She locked it and pushed a chair in front of it. After she felt somewhat safe, she moved further through the home finding the room she was looking for easily.

It still looked the same as the last time she'd been there. Clothes were everywhere, but her eyes landed on the boxes in the corner. She felt tears sting her eyes as she opened one, finding it full. Daryl had been planning on leaving with her. At that realization, she felt the salty water fall down her face as she collapsed beside the bed and let her sobs lull her to sleep.

Two weeks she'd stayed barricaded in the house. She'd drank herself to sickness most nights, and spent hours tearing most of the rooms apart looking for some of Merle's stash. By the end of the fifteenth day she was just high enough to think that she could venture out on her own and face the new world, finally realizing that they wouldn't be coming back for her. Probably dead- she thought.

Stumbling around town, she was probably the luckiest person alive not to find one of those monsters roaming around. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she was going to do on her own, but she just kept walking. It wasn't until she heard the roar of an engine that she felt her body collapse in the street.

She woke up to her head pounding. Her entire body was tingling, feeling like jelly. A bright light blinded her as she cracked her eyes open and she tried to move to hide from the offending light. She could hear shuffling around her, and she did the best she could to get to her feet.

"Whoa, hold on there, sugar." A voice called out to her. A pair of heavy hands wrapped around her arms as she tried to open her eyes again. "What's your name?"

"Emma, where am I?" Her throat ached as she croaked the words out.

"Somewhere safe, my name is Philip. Don't worry we're gonna take care of you Emma." She looked up into his eyes as she felt her breath leave her body quickly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again as she collapsed against the man in front of her.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"You should tell him." Milton said as he moved around his lab. Emma stayed seated, sipping the tea he'd made for her. "He'd want to know, this is wonderful news."

"Honey, I don't think you understood me." She smiled as she watched him work.

"What's there to understand? Unless you've also been intimate with the other men here…"

"Oh Milton, I like you honey, but you better choose what you say next very carefully." She bit her tongue making sure to hold her temper in. Milton was like the little brother she'd always thought would annoy her to death. He had actually become one of her favorite people.

"I was just saying you and Philip have been together for almost two years. Shouldn't this be something we celebrate? The town would love to see that there is hope for normalcy again."

"This isn't normal. It's an accident." She looked him in the eye, making sure that he knew just how serious she was. "I came here because I trust you. No one can know about this, especially Philip, and Merle. I don't want to deal with the big brother shit storm that would happen when he finds out."

"May I ask what happened?" He said sitting down beside her. "You were happy and now…"

"We had a misunderstanding. I'm happy, Milton." She tried to reassure him by placing her hand on his forearm. "But we're not together like that anymore."

"Emma, we got a problem with your boy." Martinez said as he poked his head in the door.

"One of these days, you're gonna show up to tell me something good, right?" She rolled her eyes as she stood up to follow him.

She followed him back to the warehouses where they kept all the weapons, slowly feeling her pulse quicken when she realized Merle had gone out with a party to find Michonne. Her eyes fell on the other men, all of them watching her carefully as Martinez took her into the building.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she saw Merle coming out of a room, only able to glimpse the man tied to a chair, blood dripping from his face. "The fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled pushing him back against the door.

"Easy now, Sugar." Merle said throwing his hands up in defense. "He knows where my baby brother is. Don't you want to find him?"

"We don't kidnap people, and we sure as hell don't torture them for information. How did you find him? Where was he?" She asked as she moved around the small space outside the room.

"Emma, calm down." Philip's voice pulled all of their attention away from the fighting pair.

"Calm down, did you know about this?" She yelled moving towards him. His eyes were hard as he took her arm and pulled her out of the building. "Let me go."

She yelled as she watched Merle move to where they kept the biters. That only made her fight harder against the man holding her. He finally let her go when they were out of the building and he was standing between her and the entrance.

"Listen, I did not tell him to bring them back here. You know as well as I do that he wants to find his brother. Let him do that."

"Let him do that?" She tried not to scream. "He's going to kill that man. Merle is insane when it comes to family. How does he even know that he's telling the truth about where Daryl is? It's been eight months since Andrea's seen him. He could be dead for all we know. He could be lying thinking that will keep him alive. We're not these kinds of people, Philip." She stopped, taking in gulping breathes. He moved towards her, taking hold of her back as she doubled over to try and stop the world from spinning around her.

"You need to settle down or you'll hurt yourself. I'll take care of this." He said as his hand continued to move over her spine.

"No, I'm not leaving. If he does know where Daryl is, then I want to be here." She spoke softly, still gulping in breath. "Besides, I want to make sure Merle doesn't kill him. We can't find anything out that way."

"They both know Andrea." He said, causing Emma to stop and stare at him wide eyed. She heard the door open behind her as Merle and Martinez came to join them.

"Both, who else is in there?"

"Found a girl, too." Merle told her. "Gonna go talk to her next."

"No," Emma said forcefully. "I'll do it. Woman don't take too kindly to being knocked around."

"I'll talk to her." Philip said, placing his hand on her lower back again. "Are you sure they both know your brother?"

"Don't know, I've never seen her before?" Merle said glancing back to the building.

"We'll need them for leverage if their group comes looking for them." Martinez stated. Emma rolled her head back at the idea of having to negotiate with another group over people they had kidnapped. As much as she wanted to see Daryl again, it wasn't worth this kind of mess. Philip moved away from her, towards the building. Her eyes caught Merle's as she leaned against one of the vehicles.

"You stupid son of a bitch." She sighed. "Is he that important?"

"He's my brother." He said taking a threatening step towards her.

"Go ahead, give me a reason to shoot your sorry ass, Merle Dixon." She spat. "We're probably going to have a war on our hands because of you."

Emma was pacing outside of the rooms. She was trying to relieve some of the pressure in her shoulders, but nothing was working. Merle was watching her from where he was standing with Martinez. She tried to ignore their presence, but it was only serving to wind her tighter.

"This is bullshit." She sighed as she moved towards the door, but she was pushed back as Philip came out with a tall brunette covering her chest with her hands. Both women stopped for a moment, eyes widening in recognition, but not muttering a word.

The men moved into the other room, opening it for Philip to lead the girl in. Emma shook herself out of her shock as she followed behind them.

"Philip, don't do this." She called out to him, but he shot her one of those looks. His eyes were icy, cold. He'd never looked at her like that before, and for the first time she knew that there was no denying it anymore. He was a monster.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma moved out of the restroom, wiping her face with a cold cloth as she moved back into the room with the other men. They were already arguing about the fact that the prison was taken. She honestly didn't think it was possible, especially because she knew how vulnerable that group had actually been. It was a terrifying thought to know that they could take something so overrun and manage to make it a safe home.

"Do I need to worry about you, too?" He asked as the others left. Emma shook her head as she sat down at the table, Milton moved to pour her some water but she shook that off as well.

"We need to play this smart. This group is a threat. If they can take out a prison full of biters, then they can tear this town apart trying to find their people." She stood up, moving towards the door. "Don't fuck this up."

Milton followed her out of the apartment. Emma reached behind her to wrap her arm around his. She knew his experiment had gone bad and she wanted to comfort him in order to hide from her own thoughts. Those two being held prisoner were good people. They had offered to protect her, when they thought she was on her own. They didn't deserve what was happening, but she was too afraid of the Governor to go against him.

"Is everything alright?" Andrea asked as she passed the pair in the hallway.

"Fine, just been a tough day." Emma said with a small smile as she moved out of the building.

"You should rest." Milton said as they made it to the street. "It's not healthy, this much excitement. You're sugar levels and blood pressure should be monitored. Have you eaten today?"

"I'm fine." She sighed, giving his arm a squeeze. "Can you keep another secret for me?"

"Anything," he told her as they stopped on the street. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I know them. The couple Merle brought back. I met them on the road a while back, when Merle and I took that run. I told them where the prison was."

"Don't worry about that." He told her, glancing around to make sure they weren't over heard. "Do you think they remember you?"

"She did, Maggie. When he brought her out, she recognized me." They stood there for a moment, thinking about how this situation could go down. Emma's hand squeezed tighter around his when she heard gunshots go off. "Go home, I'm gonna find out what's happening."

"Emma, don't." He yelled after her. "The baby."

She didn't even acknowledge his words as she moved through town. She was heading in the direction of where they were holding Maggie and Glenn, but she was caught by the arm as she ran passed a group. Philip stared down at her, silently telling her not to go.

"Get people inside." He told her, pushing her in the opposite direction.

"You need me out here." He sighed and pulled her along with him.

She followed reluctantly, but still kept up pace with him. They moved into Milton's lab, she moved away from the man beside her and sat on the table. Milton quickly handed her a bottle of water before turning back to the group that had gathered. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from Andrea.

"I'm staying here." Emma said as they began to move out of the room. Philip only hesitated a moment. "You didn't want me on the streets, so I'll just stay with Milton."

She waited until they were along before she moved through the room. There were a few weapons hidden away somewhere. She only had a knife on her now.

"What are you doing?" He frantically followed her as she slipped a gun into the waist band of her jeans. "I thought you were staying here?"

"I lied. I'm gonna try to find them, maybe help them get out of here before too many people die."

"You could die." He told her flatly.

"That's half the fun, honey." She smiled, kissing his cheek before moving out to the streets.

It was chaos when she finally made it out. There was gunfire echoing off the buildings, smoke filling the streets. She wasn't sure who was firing or where they were hiding. Emma tried to move through the people, pushing the civilians towards buildings and making sure she kept her gun ready to fire. As she moved closer to where the men were crouching beside a bench, she felt a searing pain run through her arm. A curse flew out of her mouth before she was ducking against a building.

And just like that it seemed to be over.

One of the Governor's men was pulling her towards the clinic, the pressure against her upper arm making little white spots appear behind her eyes. Dr. Stevens was apparently too busy with other wounded, and Emma ended up having one of the other men with training clean her wound.

"Emma, oh God." She heard Milton cry as he passed her room. "Are you hurt?"

"Fine, it's just a flesh wound. Not even that deep. You didn't have to come." She sighed, swatting away his concerned hands.

"I didn't," he said softly. "Philip, he was attacked. That woman, the one Merle said he killed she was with the group tonight. He was stabbed in the eye." Emma was sliding off the table and following him through the halls until the found the room the Governor was being treated in.

"Are you alright?" Milton asked as the two walked into the room.

Emma stayed by the door, seeing Merle coming down the hall, her heart lurched. He was a dead man after what happened tonight. She reached out for him when he got to the door, but he only squeezed her hand and continued in.

"What happened to you?" Merle asked and again Emma felt a chill run down her spine when she saw the Governor's eyes on her brother.

"Get everyone down to the arena." He said before moving out of the room. Merle nodded following him out. Emma waited for Andrea and Milton to leave before she released a shaky breath and went after them.

She stood to the side, behind Merle. She wanted to warn him, say something to put him on alert, but there were too many people around. She wasn't even completely sure if what she was thinking was correct. Maybe the Governor wouldn't kill him, give him a good talking to instead? Instinctively, she reached out for him, slipping her small hand in his much larger one. She turned and saw Martinez next to her, eyeing her carefully. When she turned and caught Bowman, a new crossbow in his hand and her heart all but stopped.

The crowd stood riveted by what the Governor was spewing. The words were like a muffled pounding in her ears, but she knew that was just her heartbeat accelerating. Her hand squeezed Merle's, causing him to look down at her with concern. She doubled over again, failing to steady her breathing.

"One of those terrorists is one of our own." The Governor said, causing Emma to stand back up and wrap both hands around the man beside her. "Merle."

Martinez and Bowman both turned to him, Martinez pushing Emma away. Milton was there, taking her hand and pulling her away. "No," Emma screamed, her eyes following the new men pushing someone else through the crowd.

"I know, Sugar." He said, wiping the tears off her face as he continued to rant. Emma pulled away from him violently. "He betrayed us all, most of all you." He gave her a small smile before backing further into the circle. "This is one of the terrorists: Merle's own brother."

Emma felt her legs of weak, but surprisingly enough, Milton was able to keep her standing. "Daryl," she breathed out through a throat full of sobs. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the brothers. Everyone around her was screaming for death, but again the pounding in her ears returned and muffled all other noise.

"You can't do this, Philip." She screamed, pushing out of Milton's grasp. "Let them go." She felt a set of strong arms wrap around her waist, and heard Milton's concerns against it. "You son of a bitch, listen to me."

Her voice caught the attention of the younger brother. Daryl's clear blue eyes landed on her and she felt a fresh wave of tears fill her eyes. She just got him back, there was no way he was dying tonight. As her cheeks grew damp again, she felt herself get pulled away only to see Andrea take up her efforts for the men's safety, at least Daryl's anyway.

"You should be more careful." Milton scolded as he stood beside Emma.

"Stop lecturing me. Those two men are all the family I have left in the world. If they die, I'm gonna kill him even if it takes me out with him."

She felt her stomach clench when the brothers began fighting. There was nothing she could to, but at the sound of the biters coming in, she was on her feet again. Milton tried stepping in front of her, but she pushed passed him. Martinez was the only thing between her and men.

"Don't do this, Em. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Too late asshole." She was going to push passed him as well, knowing he wouldn't shoot her but latch onto her instead.

That's when the first bullet hit, the smoke blurring everything. She felt Martinez push her down, covering her from any fire. She tried to find Daryl, or Merle. It had to be their group that had come to take him back. There was no way she could stay here if Merle left with them. She called out for them, hoping either Dixon would hear her. A sigh left her chest when she felt a set of hands clutch her arms, wincing as they squeezed her injury. Looking up, she felt her entire body tense when she saw the Governor staring down at her.

"Let go of me." She yelled, pulling out of his grip. She swung her fist up, hitting him in the jaw. While he recovered from the blow, she moved further into the chaos.

"Come on, Sugar." Merle rasped out as he took her arm and pulled her against him.

They followed after Daryl, and Emma couldn't stop herself from reaching out and taking his vest in her fist. He spun around, eyeing her quickly before taking her hand from Merle and wrapping her against his side. He only let go for a moment to take his crossbow back from Bowman.

"They're all at the arena, this way." Merle said as he took the lead.

"You're not going anywhere with us." The other man said. Emma had no idea who he was. All she could focus on was the grip she had on Daryl's hand. He led her out, keeping himself between her and any danger. She noticed the hesitation from the other two, one of which was Maggie who sent her a questioning look. Emma wanted to explain, but she knew now wasn't the time to talk. They needed to get somewhere safe, fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think everyone deserves this after the mid-season finale! Thank you for all the reviews! Finally Emma and Daryl are together, but will they stay that way?!**

No one in the group talked as they made their way through the woods. The sun was just beginning to peak through the trees, and Emma's hand was beginning to cramp from the force of Daryl's grip on her. She found herself glancing back every few seconds just to make sure they weren't being followed. After the first mile, she could tell Merle was more than a little annoyed with her paranoia.

"Don't worry, Sugar. They've got bigger troubles than looking for us." He tried to reassure her, but it only seemed anger their companions.

When the trees were beginning to thin out some, Rick, she could only assume from what Merle had told her of the man and their obvious distaste for one another, called out for Glenn. She knew that the younger man wouldn't be happy seeing Merle and possibly even her, in tow.

"Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up." Rick tried to placate the situation before it got out of hand.

Daryl pushed Emma behind him, only causing her to fall back into Merle's chest. A place he wasn't too upset about having her, considering she would be able to block any blows Michonne or Glenn tried to throw his way.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn yelled as Rick and Daryl tried to stop the impending fight. She had to admit it was strange to watch Rick put himself between Michonne's blade and Merle.

"He tried to kill me." The woman yelled. Her eyes only briefly flicked to Emma before returning to the one handed man.

"He helped get us out of there." Daryl said as he tried to stop his friend from shooting his brother.

"Yeah right after he beat the shit out of you." Rick called over his shoulder.

"Hey, we both took our licks, man." Merle chimed in.

"Shut up, they don't need your help." Emma hissed trying to put some distance between herself and him.

The pair continued to watch the group members yell at each other, Emma began to weigh her options. As much as she loved the idea having Daryl back in her life, it was obvious his group wasn't all too welcoming of strangers. A part of her wanted to take Merle and run, try their luck out on the road like they'd always talked about in the beginning.

"Looks like you've gone native, brother." Merle smiled as he watched his brother, Emma gripped his wrist trying to pull him back.

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there."

"Oh, yeah he is a charmer. I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend, Andrea big time baby." Again, Emma slapped his arm trying to pull him back. She saw Michonne eye her again, but wasn't going to open her mouth until she knew where she stood with the group.

"What? Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked, finally lowering his weapon.

Emma moved to lean against the tree, listening to them discuss Andrea's position next to the Governor was making her sick. That was once her spot, one that she liked calling her own. She only wished that her stomach would hold in the water she'd had earlier that day. The last thing she needed was to throw up in front of these people. She wasn't sure what they thought of her, especially Glenn, Maggie and Michonne. It wasn't until she heard Merle hit the ground that she pushed her way off the tree, hands raised in front of her.

"Listen, you seem like good people and I'm not defending Merle's past because he's always been an asshole." Emma started.

"Who are you?" Rick asked, turning his gun on her. She kept her hands up, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Emma, I grew up with her." Daryl said as he moved in front of her again.

"She was with the Governor." Michonne said, keeping a tight grip on her sword.

"You were there when he had us tied to chairs." Glenn accused. At this, Emma stepped around Daryl.

"I didn't know, not until that moment. I've been in that town since it was just a strip of buildings and there were maybe five of us. That's the only place I've ever felt safe since this all started."

"We saw you at the creek." Maggie spoke up. "You told us about the prison, why?"

"I never thought you'd be able to take it. You said you had kids and a pregnant woman. That's why we never tried to take it. There were too many biters. I thought maybe you'd find a place inside the fences and rest for a few days before moving out."

"Those unfriendly types you were talking about, that was him wasn't it?" The brunette continued to question. All Emma could do was nod.

"Believe me, I'm the last person that would defend him after last night, but he saved my life once. I always felt like I owed him, which meant that I knew he wouldn't take in a large group especially one like yours. He takes in the weak because they can be controlled. Hell even this asshole was a mess when I found him. The only reason the Governor agreed was because I knew him and he was missing a hand."

"Why's he with Andrea? I thought you two were the power couple in that place." Michonne asked, trying to feign disinterest.

"I got tired of pretending." Emma said softly, trying to avoid Daryl's gaze. "You don't want Merle to come back, that's understandable. I appreciate what you did back there. Why don't you head back, I'll wait for his sorry ass to wake up and he'll head out on our own. It's not the first time we've been on the road together."

"You ain't leaving." Daryl said, this time forcing her to look at him. "You're my family."

"Looks like you've got a pretty good one already." She said glancing at the others. "We'll be fine."

"I went looking for you, me and Merle."

"He told me. I was already with the Governor. You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad you're alive." She offered him a small smile, but she could still see the confusion in his eyes. All she wanted was to step into him, wrap her arms around his neck and feel him hold her, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Do you mind if we discuss this?" Rick finally asked. Emma nodded, moving closer to where Merle was sprawled on the ground.

She watched the group, from her spot against the tree. Merle was beginning to stir, but she was more focused on the dynamics in front of her. Daryl was being put up against a wall. She knew that it was mostly because of Merle, his whole life he'd been excluded from things because of his older brother's actions. Emma knew that she had no place to stand up for him, but she wished more than ever that he would just let them go.

"Thanks for stepped in there, Sugar tits." Merle groaned as he got to his feet.

"You were being your normal douche bag self, who am I to stop you're nature?" She sighed.

"What the hell's going on over there? This ain't the time for a therapy session."

"They won't take us back, you brother is practically begging for your dumbass. It amazes me how easy it is for you to fuck up every good thing he has in his life." She said as her eyes left the group and put her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.

"We're a family." Merle defended. "You always choose your blood, girl, remember that."

She heard steps walking towards them, and she felt too many conflicting emotions as Daryl left the road and joined them. Merle embraced his little brother, the two starting to walk off. Emma waited to follow, giving one last look to the people they were leaving behind.

When she finally caught up, Daryl had slowed down to wait for her. Emma offered him a small smile as her steps fell in line with his. She was surprised when his hand slipped into hers. For a brief moment she felt guilty. Was she thankful for them getting her out of Woodbury - yes, but she still felt her thoughts going back there. There were probably dozens hurt or dead. It was easy to forget that it was a town filled with innocent people run by a mad man.

"You alright?" Daryl asked, squeezing her hand to draw her attention in.

"Exhausted, it's been a long day."

"You've been with him this whole time?" She nodded, trying to pull away from him. "He saved you?"

"You were gone. The world went to shit and I was on my own. Spent awhile at your place, drinking myself to sleep and nearly overdosing on some of Merle's shit, but when I finally got out he was there. Helped me get clean, healthy. I know it's a cliché, but he wasn't always bad."

"But's he's all bad not, ain't that right sugar tits?" Merle called over his shoulder. "Right about now, he's probably on his way to that prison your so fond of baby brother."

"You don't know that." Daryl snapped.

"Merle's right. If he's not there already, he's planning to be." Emma told him, moving away. She leaned against a tree and finally spilled the last contents of her stomach onto the forest floor. Daryl moved closer to her, but she waved him off.

"Leave her, she's just getting used to living the rough life. Been pampered for too long there, Princess."

"Pampered, my ass." She coughed. "More like being around you this long is making me sick."

She moved back to Daryl's side, smiling as he handed her some water. It was a waste to use it to wash out her mouth, but she needed something to get the taste out. His hand slipped around the nape of her neck, as they waited for Merle to finish relieving himself.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her softly, his thumb rubbing a patch of soft skin. "You're pale."

"I'm fine, haven't slept in thirty-six hours is all."

"Come on, let's hook some fish." Merle said walking passed them.

Emma was sad to feel Daryl's hand slip off of her as he moved to catch up with his brother. It was like stepping into a time machine. Whenever the two Dixon boys were together, it was always the same. Merle was right about everything and Daryl tried his hardest to be better. There might have been a time long ago when they were all just kids that this pattern had been cute, but that time had passes decades ago.


	13. Chapter 13

"What was that?" Emma asked as she heard a screech ahead of them.

"Wild animals getting wild." Merle said brushing her off.

"It's a baby," Daryl turned to her and Emma quickly dropped her eyes.

Ignoring Merle's insensitive comments, Daryl moved ahead of them. Emma shot Merle a glare before following after his brother. Getting to the bridge, it took her a moment to get her bearings. It had been too long since she'd had to fight her way out of anything. The closest she'd come was putting down a biter or two at the screamer pits. Armed with only her knife, she did the best she could to help Daryl take out the dead.

She stood back, wiping the thick, dark blood off on her pants as she waited for the family to get back in their car and leave. It hadn't even registered to her that Merle moved until she heard the men yelling.

"Merle, what the hell?" She called out, watching him aim his gun at the Mexican man.

"The least they can do is give us an enchilada or something." He said moving back into the car. She watched Daryl move around the vehicle, shaking her head as she watched his grip tighten on his bow. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a Dixon fist fight.

"Boys, come on." She said stepping towards them. "Merle, get out of the car. Let's go, they don't got nothing."

"Get in your car and go." Daryl yelled at the family, keeping his crossbow trained on his brother.

"Daryl, put it down." She spoke softer as she stood next to them. "Please."

She knew he didn't do it for her. When the car pulled away the weapon went down and Daryl walked off. Emma sent a glare towards Merle as he moved to follow after him. Shaking her head, she knew that they wouldn't be able to let this go. There was something different about Daryl. He wasn't the same as the last time she saw him.

Before he'd never say more than a few words to his dad if he knew it could lead to a beating. Even Merle, he'd never go against something his brother had planned. Daryl used to be a follower, and she'd been okay with that because most of the time it had kept him safe. Now she wasn't sure what could happen when the two came to blows.

"You helping people out of the goodness of your heart, even though you might die doing it, is that something your sheriff Rick taught you?" Merle egged on as they continued to walk at a pace Emma was finding much too fast.

"There was a baby." Daryl said, finally coming to a stop to turn on his brother.

"Otherwise you would've left them to the biters, then."

"Man, I went back for you. You weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand, neither. You did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof. Now you asked for it." Daryl yelled, waving a bolt in his brother's face.

Emma took in some slow breaths thankful for a moment of rest. She caught Merle's gaze as he turned from his little brother. "Come on, boys. It's been a long day. Can't we leave the healing for some other time, like when we have food?" She pleaded, but neither seemed to hear.

She bent down and sat at the base of a tree as they continued to argue. About Merle being left, and them planning on robbing the camp - which she was sure Merle came up with - and then Daryl had to bring up their childhood. She was scrambling to her feet, anticipating the first punch, but instead Merle caught the back of Daryl's shirt.

He'd backed away from his brother, Emma moving in and kneeling next to him only to have him shrug her off. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was the memories or anger that had brought them up.

"I didn't know he was…" Merle started, Emma shook her head at him.

"Yeah, he did. Did the same to you. That's why you left first." Daryl said as he pulled his backpack on and stood.

"I had to man. I would've killed him otherwise." Merle glanced at Emma, then back to his retreating brother. "Where are you going?"

"Back where I belong, come on Emma." He held his hand out, waiting to feel her soft fingers wrap around his.

"I can't go back there man."

"I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving - again." Daryl said as he pulled Emma closer. "What you said earlier about leaving with him, I wasn't gonna let that happen."

"Daryl, those people need you. I was just trying to make it easier on everyone." She slowed her pace, letting their hands stay together but their arms reached a distance. "They don't want Merle there because he was the Governor's right hand man. But if they knew about my life, they wouldn't want me there either. Maybe I didn't kill anyone or attack others, but I was there with him the whole time, two years I was by his side."

She felt her heart drop when he let her hand slip from his, his eyes leaving hers and glancing at who she could only assume was Merle coming up behind her. He began to nod as if finally understanding what she'd been up to for those years. "You were with him. Did you fuck him? "

Emma bit her quivering lip as she glanced down at her boots. She felt Merle's hand squeeze her shoulder, the heat of his body washing over her back. There were millions of times when she'd thought of this moment when she'd have to tell Daryl how well she knew the Governor. Swallowing thickly she found the courage to look back up, but Daryl was already walking away again. She glanced back at Merle, letting his hand on her shoulder push her ahead.

"You're being too hard on her." Merle said as he stepped up to his brother letting Emma fell behind. Occasionally they would glance back to make sure that she was still following, but they didn't push her to keep up.

"Didn't say nothing."

"Didn't have to, man. She knows what you're thinking before you half the time."

"Boys," Emma called as they got closer to the end of the tree line. "He's here." She said, running to pass them and it was like an explosion of noise.

Her eyes landed on Rick before she scanned the trees again. Her heart sank when she caught Martinez's gaze. For a moment she thought he was going to shoot at her too, but instead he gave her a smirk before running off. She wanted to follow him, but she wasn't sure she had the willpower to shoot him down.

The hiss of a biter caught her attention and she was back in the action. She plunged her knife into the head of what used to be a woman. The sickening pop that came as she pulled it back out made her stomach roll. Trying to hold it together for as long as she could, Emma continued to kill any corpse that got to close. Between her and the three men, it wasn't long before their immediate area was clear, but there was still a whole prison yard they had to cross.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"You're getting pretty good at that." Philip smiled at Emma as she pulled her knife out of a man's head.

"I'm surprised by how easy it is." She wiped the thick blood off on her already dirty pants before slipping the knife back into her belt and moving to pull the body aside. "Do you think this is going to work, these walls?"

"It has too." He told her as reached out for her hand and pulled her further down the road towards the progress they were making on the town barriers.

"I never thanked you, for what you did for me." She bit her lip as she thought about her real reaction.

"I believe you threatened to put a bullet in my knee cap more than once." The laugh that escaped his lips made butterflies form in her stomach.

"You can't blame a girl when it feels like her insides are melting." He pulled her closer into his side, placing a gentle kiss against the top of his head.

"No, I guess you can't." Again he laughed as she moved away from her and helped the other men secure a higher barrier. "Come on Sugar, we could use a little help here."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"You still with me, darling?" The older man asked as he finished stitching Emma's arm back up.

"Sorry," she gave him a small smile. "You're a doctor right?"

"A veterinarian, but it's just as good." By this point he was already wrapping gauze around her arm.

"If I tell you something, no one else knows, do you think we could make that a doctor-patient secret?"

"Honey, we don't exactly take too kindly to secrets, especially from strangers."

"It won't be for long. I just have to tell someone who won't necessarily judge me. Daryl and Merle ain't gonna like it." Hershel nodded his head, wiping his hands off on a rag as he waited. "I think I'm pregnant, pretty sure actually."

"Do you mind if I ask who the father is?" Emma looked up at him with scared eyes before taking a steady breath.

"The Governor," she spoke the name softly almost as if she expected him to materialize if it was spoken too loudly.

"Did he…" Hershel couldn't ask the question, only hoping she'd understand.

"No, he was really good to me in the beginning. These last six months, he's been a different man. But just because it's his don't mean it's bad. I don't know how to tell them, him." Emma reached up to wipe at the tears spilling from her eyes.

"No one is going to throw you out of here in your condition." He reassured her, coming to sit beside her and lay a comforting hand around her shoulders. "Rick can be a reasonable man, Daryl would stand up for you."

"Not after he hears this. He's barely looked at me since he found out I slept with that psycho."

"You should tell him, and then worry about the group. If it makes you feel better, I'll stand up for you if no one else does. This is something to be celebrated." He offered her a smile, which brought one out of Emma's tears.

"What are we celebrating?" Daryl asked as he moved into the cell door.

Hershel gave Emma a gentle squeeze before standing up. Daryl helped him reach his crutches before he was steady on his foot, and leaving the cell. He called over his shoulder, "It's good you're here, Emma."

"You okay?" Daryl asked as he stood across from her, watching as she ran her hands over her face.

"I'm exhausted." She released a heavy sigh as her hands fell from her face. Daryl moved towards her then, gently taking her arm into his hand to inspect Hershel's work. She could see the guilt etched in his face. "It wasn't your fault, just a stray bullet. Is everyone else alright?"

Her hand reached out to rest against his cheek, but he pulled away before either could enjoy the intimate sensation. Emma felt a pit begin to form in her stomach, and that only brought her back to the reality that there was something growing inside of her stomach. She saw the way the group had been relieved to see that he'd come back. They weren't as joyful to see her or Merle, but that was to be expected. She remembered the woman that had nearly flung herself at Daryl when they'd finally made it inside the prison. There was obviously something between them, and Emma'd be lying if it didn't make her the slightest bit jealous.

"These people really are your family now, huh?" Her voice sounded foreign to her, deeper and gravelly.

"Don't mean you ain't a part of that." He was looking down at his hands, avoiding her watery gaze.

"But if it came down to me or them."

"Won't happen," this time he did look up at her and the intensity of his gaze sent a heat wave through her body. "They need me because of what I've done for them, but you were always there, Em. I took advantage of that before."

"You never took advantage of me, Daryl Dixon. That may have been the only problem I ever had with you." She gave him small smirk, nudging him with her arm. She was glad to hear the small laugh escape him as he headed for the door.


End file.
